Victorious the new story
by CherryBlossom12345
Summary: It's just like the TV show but some changes. I dont own any of the TV show. I hope you enjoy it if not don't read it. please and thank you
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I only watch the first couple of episodes of this show because my little brother was watching it and I kind of liked it. At first I thought jade and Beck were really good for each other but now that's I've watched the episodes I think Tori and Beck would be better together. So through this story I gunna be very similar to the episodes and just change them a little bit. I hope you enjoy this since I saw the show this has been stuck in my head.**

**Enjoy and I hope you like it btw I don't anyone of the show or characters. **

_**Love can last forever if you let it**_

_**Let your voice shine and let it be heard**_

_**Just love, live, and laugh **_

_**It's all we really can do**_**.**

Tori's pov

Hi I' m Tori Vega if you didn't already know that. I go to a normal high school while as my sister Trina goes to a high school called Hollywood Arts. It's a very talented school and they were having a big show case soon and Trina and her partner were working on their song. André is Trina's partner and they aren't really friend but they got put together. Trina wasn't happy about it at first but Andre wrote an awesome song for her to sing and she's not as upset anymore. While they worked on the performance for the show case I help. Andre and I became friends and it was kind of fun. I remember the day Trina came home saying how upset she was. I was working on my science project that was due the next day.

Flashback

"Let's see the bread mold."

Bread mold my partner said.

"Furry."

Furry he repeated

"Mushy"

He repeated again

"Next the fish mold." I wasn't too happy with it just thinking about it is just gross.

He was repeating very thing I said which got annoying but I didn't say anything.

The fish mold was spongy and stinky. It made my hands smell funny. Then I near the door slam and an angry Trina.

"I am so upset." Trina said say she threw her stuff on the chair. "You won't believe who I got partner with for the big show case." She continued. I asked her who and she said his name was Andrew Harris who was a tenth grader.

My Partner wanted to know what the big show case was as Trina explain that it was a thing they put on at her school ever year and hoe there would be agents and important people there she was pulling him out the door and then just closed the door in his face.

Hey we were working on our science project that is due tomorrow. I said

She told me that Andrew was coming over and she wanted me to help her figure out what they were gunna do for the show case. When he arrived I found out that his name is André not Andrew.

End of flashback

Now here we are 5 days before the show case and André wrote an amazing show for the show case. I'm not trying to be mean or anything and I love my sister but she was not a good singer at all. I don't really know what talent she really had but she must have had some because she did go to a talented school.

Both André and I thought the song would have been better as a faster beat but Trina didn't think so. She said she wanted to school her vocal talent and she could only do that if the song was slow.

Finally it was the night of the show case and I would get to see the song be performed on stage. There were these really good dances on and the music was pretty cool. We all heard this weird noise and the next thing we know there's a gut asking us if we were Trina's family and told him to go with him. Once we got back stage we saw that Trina's tongue was hug she could barely even talk. The nurse asked how it happened and I told them the Chinese herb gurgle that Trina found online was supposed to help you sing better. She had an allergic reaction to it. Went meant she couldn't sing in the show case.

I heard André say that his grandma came here for nothing. Then the gut who came and got us asked if anyone else knew Trina's part and André said I did and the next thing I knew I was being dragged by force behind a changing screen and now I was on stage in a dress before I knew it. I couldn't sing and yet I was still on stage and the music started to play so I sung.

(Victoria Justice Make It Shine)

_Here I am once again_

_Felling lost but now and then_

_I breathe it in to let it go_

_And you don't know where you are now_

_Or what it would come to_

_If only somebody could hear_

_When you figure out how_

_You bust in the moment_

_You disappear_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_To put your dream in action_

_Your never gonna fade_

_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_

_Just remember me_

_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if you're living_

_Your imagination_

_Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination_

_In my victory just remember me_

_When I make it shine_

_Reaching high felling low_

_I'm holding on but letting go_

_I'd like to shine I'll shine for you_

_And it's time to show the world how_

_It's a little bit closer_

_As long as I'm ready to go_

_All we have is right now_

_As long as you feel it inside you know_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_To put your dream in action_

_Your never gonna fade_

_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_

_Just remember me_

_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if you're living_

_Your imagination_

_Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination_

_In my victory just remember me_

_When I make it shine_

_Everyone can tell you how_

_When it's all said and done_

_And harder times will change your mind_

_And make you want to run_

_But you want it and you need it_

_Like you need to breathe the air_

_If they doubt you just believe it_

_That's enough to get you there_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_To put your dream in action_

_Your never gonna fade_

_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_

_Just remember me_

_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if you're living_

_Your imagination_

_Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination_

_In my victory just remember me_

_When I make it shine_

I finish the song and the crowd went wild. I had so much fun singing the song and I didn't think I was that bad. When I finish singing I was happy and started jumping up and down I was hugs all the dancers and then I hugged André. The next thing I knew the principal came up to me.

"Who are you?"

"Tori Vega, Trina's sister."

He asked me if I wanted to go to their school. I wasn't sure at first because I still didn't think I was talented enough to go to the school. Everyone started yelling. I couldn't even hear myself think. Andre pulled the curtains open and then asked the crowd if they thought I should go to their school. The crowd went crazy. I told it as a yes and that's how I got into Hollywood arts. Tomorrow is my first day and I nerves. I hope everything goes smoothly. I guess I'll have to wait and find out.

**Well there you go the first chapter I think it's exactly like the first episode I'm not sure but like I said I will change things and I do not owe any of these episode's I just wanna change it a little.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Until next time. See ya!**


	2. Im sorry

**Hey everyone I won't be updating for a couple of weeks I'm going through a hard time right now and I'm trying to get thing worked out. But I'm still writing it. I just won't be able to update it anytime soon. But it will be up whenever I can get it up**

**I'm really sorry it's just taking me awhile to write it. Like I said I'm going through a hard time. I'll let you know when I can get it up.**

**Sorry again.**

**Cherryblossom12345**


	3. PLEAS DON'T KILL ME! I AM SOOO SORRY

**OMG! Please please please please PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE don't hate me I swear I did not forget about any of ya'll. I was going through a hard time and it took about 6 months for me to get everything settled and then out of no where my laptop crashed and I lost all my stories and we tried to get it fixed but it was no use it was dead and I still have yet to get a new one then I got a computer for my room and now that's being stupid and isn't working right and to make things even worse it hasn't let me log into my account for the past year and a half I'm serious! I was getting so mad! I was gunna create a new account but then I got so busy with my Senior year and work that I didn't have time then I thought about it and if I did that I would lose my stories. So finally today I worked for hours and I am FINALLY able to log in! YAY! I promise I will have more stories up I swear on it! And I know I am way behind on my stories but I promise I will get those updated as soon as I have time to rewrite them. **

**Again I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so a zillion times sorry!**

**I really hope you can forgive me!**

**I really do love ya'll and I swear I didn't forget you.**

**Cherryblossom12345 ^_^**


End file.
